Truth About Our Past
by iamme223
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are betrothed and is attacked the day of the wedding. Now in the present their class takes a trip to their old village. What will they discover in their old village. NEW CHARACTERS AND RENISSANCE OUTFITS. IDEAS WANTED!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please be nice

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1 : WERE WHAT?

In the Whirlpool village it was a peaceful day. If you listen closely you can hear laughter. The laughter came from prince Naruto Namikaze and princess Hinata Hyuga. They were throwing water balloons at each other.

They have been friends since the age of 7. Through out the years they have learned everything about each other.

"Miss Hyuga your father has asked for you and your... friends presence." A Hyuga guard said. "Thank you, Naruto-kun lets go." HInata said pulling Naruto to the Hyuga compound.

Once they got there both of their parents were sitting down in Hiashi's study. "Please take a seat." HIashi said. Naruto and HInata accepted a towel and sat down on the seats.

It was silent for a moment. "What would you two say if you two were betrothed?" Kushina asked. Naruto and HInata sat still looking shocked at what Naruto's mom said. "WHAT?" They yelled in unsion.

"Why didn't you tell us before now everythings going to be awkward." Hinata said looking at her parents. Before any of the adults could say anything Naruto and Hinata ran out of the room upset. While they were walking Lady Chiyo saw them.

She didn't say anything but went to tell the village something was wrong with their prince and princess.

SORRY IF ITS SHORT REMEMBER ITS MY FIRST TIME WRITING ANY OF THIS

CHAPTER 2 WEDDING SUPRISE COMING SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2 : Wedding surprise

(FEW MONTHS LATER)

'I can't believe im about to get married at the age of 16.' Hinata thought. "Hinata you ready?" Hinata's mom, Hina asked. "Yeah mom." Hinata said. Hinata was still sitting down. "Are you sure, your not getting up?" Hina asked again. "Yes mom im sure." Hinata said. Kushina was smirking in the back.

(WITH THE BOYS)

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell us." Naruto said still upset. Minato walked towards his son. "Sorry we told you so late but now man up, your about to get married." Minato said. Naruto sighed deeply. Hiashi quietly left the room.

"Im not supposed to get married till im at least 18." Naruto said. "I know but we had to, we are getting a little old and we need you and Hinata to take our places for both clans." Minato said. "Hinata's clan doesn't like me and our clan doesn't like her." Naruto said like he knew everything.

"Clans can change." said Minato.

(WITH THE GIRLS)

"This dress is kinda tight and also these heels hurt my feet." Hinata said taking her shoes off. Kushina and Hina laughed quietly. "They always make the dresses tight and the shoes are your fault dear." Kushina said still laughing.

"Whatever." HInata mumbled. Hiashi walked in. "I see Hinata is having the same problem as Naruto." Hiashi said. "Yes." Hina said. The heard music. "Its time HInata." Hiashi said smiling. Hinata sighed and grabbed Hiashi's arm. They walked to the alter.

Hinata noticed that both clans were wearing some type of purple and orange. Hinata kind of felt left out but also proud that she was wearing white.

She also saw the villagers wearing the same colors. She started to blush because all of the attention and also because Naruto looked handsome. She walked to the alter and stood there looking at Naruto because she was afraid to look at the crowd.

"You may be seated." The pastor said. Everyone sat. " Dearly beloved we are here to celebrate the union of prince Naruto Namikaze and princess Hinata Hyuga." The pastor spoke loudly. Lady Chiyo looked between the door and Naruto and Hinata. She knew something was going to happen.

"There for if anyone has any reason for these two to not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor said. It was quiet. "Lets continue, now do you prince Naruto Namikaze of the Namikaze clan take princess Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga clan to be your awfully wedded wife, to love and cherish till death do you part?" The pastor asked. "I d-" Naruto said before an explosion sounded off.

Everyone was shocked and went to see what it was. When they got outside they saw sound nin destroying buildings and a bomb being throwed towards the church. Everyone ran quickly.

Minato and Kushina pulled Naruto while Hiashi and Hinata. Mean while Naruto and Hinata were trying to reach each other they ended up pulling the rings of each others rings. They both screamed each others name and there parents erased their memories of each other.

That was the last time they saw each other. (JUST KIDDING)

CHAPTER 2: PRESENT TIME- FIELD TRIP COMING SOON!

Hope you liked the chapter :)


End file.
